Tell Me I Can Have It All
by BuildMeUpButtercup-x
Summary: Life hadn't dealt a good hand, what if there was someone that could give their all and make it worthwhile? Buffy/Angel. AU. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

Lowering herself carefully into the hot water, Buffy sighed and closed her eyes, the water soaking her aching bones. It was one of those days - nothing went right and it was all hectic.

Finally after five days of moving; New apartment, new town - practically a new life. She was now settled in to her new home.

Her thoughts worked overtime, having to start all again was going to be difficult but she couldn't stay in LA. Too many faces, too much upset to deal with.

Taking a deep breath she slid under the water and laid her back flat against the tub, concentrating on not inhaling water was a simple way of pushing negative thoughts out, not just negative - but all thoughts.

Exhaling and coming back up from her under water paradise Buffy grabbed a towel hanging nearby and patted her face dry. Then lather, rinse and repeat the process for her hair.

The calming effect of the water lost its charm once her skin pruned, it was time to get out. Wrapped in only a towel, she headed quickly to the front door as someone knocked.

Quick peep through the lens showed a red head holding up a basket adorned with ribbons and a card, she couldn't have been much older than Buffy herself but she recognised her from around the building.

Unbolting and slowly opening the door she was greeted with a smile "Welcome, I uh hope you had a pleasant move" the smile got wider "I'm Willow" she added as an afterthought, slight embarrassment sweeping over her.

"Buffy"

She couldn't help but smile, Willows childlike innocence was the first thing she picked up on and she seemed genuine. A welcomed change compared to her last neighbour from hell.

Willow was ready to hand over her welcome gift but noticed that Buffy was clutching onto a towel, still slightly damp. "Oh darn it, this is a bad time?! Sorry ill leave" quickly she spun on her heels and started to make her way down the hall.

"Willow!"

She stopped in her tracks and looked back to Buffy, she was being waved to come back and enter the apartment "Come in, ill just be a moment" she timidly entered and stood awkwardly, looking around the room.

Buffy went to her bedroom and quickly changed into jeans and a tank top, towel drying her hair and throwing the damp towel into her hamper. Making her way back to the living room she smiled at her guest.

"I brought this, just a little welcome gift. I know what it's like moving somewhere new and by yourself, if you ever need anything, let me know" she swung her arm up to emphasise her statement.

"Thanks, what a lovely thought" slowly taking the basket from Willow, Buffy had a quick glance - mini muffins - she placed it on the coffee table and nodded to the kitchen "do you want something to drink?!"

Her red hair swung side to side as she declined the offer, her face apologetic but smiling "I have to get going but there is a band playing tonight at The Bronze! It a good place to hang, well the only place Sunnydale has to offer" her brows furrowed but then she smiled again "I'll be there if you want to come, it'll be fun!"

Not being one for socialising lately, Buffy was ready to make up an excuse but seeing the almost pleading look on Willows face, she decided to give it a chance.

"Sounds fun, I'll try and make it if I can" Willow beamed and started to shuffle off out the door "Good! See you around 8!"

Buffy sighed. Not that she wasn't grateful of the offer, but jumping into things quickly - even just friendship had gotten her into trouble in the past. It was a fresh start, her mind kept repeating, nothing was there to hold her back but caution would be needed.

oooooooooooooo

Unsure of the dress code for The Bronze or what the music would be like, eventually settling on a black mini dress - not too fancy nor too plain. Buffy smoothed down the material and smiled at her reflection.

She wasn't sure that she was even going to take a step outside, not that she was a wallflower - quite the opposite, she loved being out and being social - but the past few months had been difficult.

Falling for the wrong guy, being put in danger and a visit from the past had made things clear.

Trust was hard to be earned, no such thing as love at first sight, like a slap to the face it proved these were true. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Buffy grabbed her purse and headed out to The Bronze.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, her stomach tightened anxiously. Someone was following her. Buffy glanced from side to side and increasing her pace towards the door. She thought she was over the paranoia.

Before she could face forward her body connected with another. "GOD. look where you're going! Do you even know who I am?!" The brunettes eyes wide with annoyance, she hastily checked her attire and growled.

"Sorry, I uh thought..."

"Well clearly not enough, watch your step!" Buffy watched as she turned to her friend and shared her look of anger. The girl behind her nodded with agreement "Cordelia's right! Watch out" Buffy watched as they walked away.

Every town has them, those girls, the ones with superiority complexes but only a handful of brain cells between them. Buffy smirked and entered the club; she remembered those types of girls from her own school, not worth worrying over.

"Buffy, over here!" Willow was sitting at a table and waving frantically.

Pushing her way through the packed club she got to the table and smiled to Willow then to the man beside her "Buffy, this is Xander!" His eyes lit up as he smiled, extending his hand to hers and shook.

"Buffy? Great name. Welcome to Sunnydale. Great place" he stuttered in a boyish way as if he was nervous speaking to her. Buffy smiled but before she could reply he asked if she wanted a drink.

Her pulse sped up and she cleared her throat "uh just a water thanks" Xander saluted her and headed for the bar. It looked like willow took no notice of her reaction as she was staring at the band playing on stage.

Xander came back to the table with her water and a beer for himself, quickly engaging her in conversation.

Despite just meeting these people Buffy felt like she had knew them for years, she was comfortable; it felt right. She held back some information as she was still keeping a distance, rushing in was not something she wanted to repeat.

Time wore on, music got louder but Buffy got more tired. It had been a long day. She said her goodbyes to Xander and Willow offered to walk her home as they stayed in the same building but she could see Willow wasn't ready to go just yet.

"Thanks Will, but I'm fine. Not too far to walk, but ill speak to you tomorrow" Willow beamed brightly and grabbed her for a hug, it was a bit uncomfortable but she didn't mind. Willow was harmless.

Buffy waved goodbye and made her way outside. She wrapped her arms around her torso as a cold wind blew its way down the alley, not only that the paranoid feeling from earlier was back.

It wasn't paranoia; she definitely could feel someone's eyes follow her as she walked. A sinking feeling came over her, as she turned to go back in the direction of The Bronze someone wrapped their arms around her tightly, spinning her so she was facing them.

"Riley!" Buffy's eyes went wide with shock, he couldn't be here, he was supposed to be... Away. This couldn't be possible. She tried to loosen his grip on her but it was iron tight.

He inhaled her familiar scent of vanilla and cherry blossom, something stirred in him "hey Buffy, I was surprised to see you'd left" he looked at her sternly but leaned down to place gentle kisses along her jaw line.

"Riley, please" Buffy pulled her head backwards hoping to escape from his attention. She saw that same dominant look in his eyes, there was no choice - only his way, whether you liked it or not.

His blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight, a smirk on his face "Buff, I've missed you" he leaned down and crushed his lips against hers. Nothing sweet, nothing gentle, just pure lust, it had been months since he last kissed her.

Buffy felt her stomach wretch, she thought she'd saw the last of him all those months ago, she promised herself that this would never happen again. Seeing him, Speaking to him or kissing him. That was never going to happen again.

She brought her knee up and hut his groin, hard. She needed to get away from him. His grip was still tight but not as much as before "Riley, STOP" she tried to swing for a punch but he caught it and shook his head.

She closed her eyes, expecting nothing more than to be taught a lesson for her defiance. Not as expected, she felt his grip loosen and she was freed. Looking over to Riley he was being gripped by the neck.

His brooding face and his deep glare rivalled the look on Riley's face "That's not a way to treat a lady, want to apologise?!" Despite it sounding like a question, it wasn't. Riley looked between Buffy and her mystery man's face and smirked.

"Sorry, how wrong of me" the grip on his throat was released, he brushed down his clothes and walked away slowly "I'll be seeing you Buff" he gave a look that she knew he meant he wasn't kidding and he went out of sight.

Buffy blinked a few times feeling her eyes dampen, she thought she could start a fresh but nothing ever happens as it should "Are you okay?!" Forgetting that she wasn't alone she jumped and faced the man who helped her.

She nodded her head and wiped away the damp from her eyes "yeah, I'm fine, just taken by surprise" the look on his face went from anger to a look of concern.

She couldn't help but admire his beauty, his angelic face was perfect and she could tell his body would be as well by the way his shirt clung tightly to his muscles.

He was analysing the situation and didn't like how vulnerable she looked "what's your name?!" Taken back by the question, she was expecting him to all guns blazing to go to the cops "Buffy" she whispered

"I'm Angel..." His warm brown eyes landed on hers, his hand gently touching the side of her arm. Buffy flinched and turned ever so slightly. He pulled his hand away quickly and raised them as an act of peace

"I mean you no harm, I can drive you home to make sure you get there safe and so you're not followed"

Buffy thought for a moment then nodded, she didn't want Riley to find out where she stayed. Normally her gut feeling was to be trusted, Riley had confused her senses in the past but she could tell that Angel was genuinely concerned.

He led her to his car and opened the door for her; Buffy slid inside and locked the seat belt. Angel rounded the car and got into the driver side, swiftly putting the car into drive and followed the directions which Buffy gave.

She felt his eyes glance over to her a couple of times during the silence, Buffy sighed and put her hand on her head "I'm fine, Angel" his brow furrowed, his eyes went back to the road "Buffy, that's not acceptable behaviour, it should be reported"

Be upset or be touched that a complete stranger was concerned for her wellbeing, She didn't know how to feel "I'll be okay, I can take care of myself" she stared at him until their eyes connected, the look on his face read that he understood her.

The car came to a halt outside the apartment block, she thanked him and left but she wasn't alone. Angel's strides were large which meant he got in front of her before she knew it, his eyes landed on hers again.

"Look I'm not trying to be intrusive but I want to make sure you are okay" he didn't know why he was acting protective, he had never spoke to her before, earlier was the first time he had, but he had caught sight of her in The Bronze and was intrigued.

There was something about her that drove him crazy.

Buffy smiled; there was something about him that screamed to her to trust him. He was beautiful, his face perfect in every way. Of course looks alone weren't enough to warrant full trust, even though her gut had other ideas.

He handed her a card with his number on it and smiled "if you ever need any help, just call" the protective look came over his face again, his fingers lingering beside hers on the card.

Buffy felt something travel through her as their fingers touched.

She felt flustered, hurriedly pulling her hand away and sliding the card into her purse. It was silly, she barely knew this man but she felt like a giggling girl speaking to her crush for the first time.

Mumbling thanks and flashing a smile Buffy made her away inside to her apartment.

Buffy locked the door and leaned her back against it. The feelings Angel stirred up almost matched the feelings she felt when she first met Riley. This meant trouble. She shook her head and laughed. She was only thinking this because he stepped in with Riley. That must be it.

Changing quickly into her pyjamas Buffy slid under the sheets and closed her eyes, she hoped Riley would lose interest and leave. Soon rather than later. She didn't want the past coming back to ruin her future.

Rolling on to her stomach, her arms going under the pillow to get comfy, thoughts of Angel felt what could only be described as butterflies flapping away excitedly in her tummy. Buffy let out a sigh, things were never simple.

oooooooooooooo

Angel watched as she left, he couldn't deny the fact he wanted her even though she was a stranger.

Taking a few moments he looked up to the higher levels to see a light go on only to be turned off moments later, Angel bumped his fists together in thought then got back into his car to leave.

She was beautiful, the way she interacted with people in the club and especially how she held her composure during the assault earlier; he knew he had to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews! hope you enjoy this chapter too**

* * *

Buffy tidied away the last of her dishes from breakfast; she didn't know what she should do with her time. College wasn't starting for another couple of weeks and she didn't have a job. She was thankful that she didn't have to work, May sound spoiled but her education was important, more important as this was her second chance that could not be wasted.

Thinking of how she was able to fund her second chance brought her back to Riley. He was a part of her old life that involved _them_. She was determined to make something of her life now.

Clearing all negative thoughts out of her mind with a sigh, Buffy grabbed her jacket and headed a few doors down. She knocked on the door, a few minutes later a dishevelled Willow opened up.

"Buffy! Uh come in" she smiled widely, letting her into the apartment. Willow took some pain killers and downed them with a glass of water, possibly too much drink last night was the cause of her appearance.

"Did you get home okay last night?"

Buffy stiffened then let it pass "Fine... I did run into Angel, we got talking" she glanced over to Willow to see her beam excitedly, not noticing the sudden change of topic.

"Angel?! Wow, he's gorgeous" that he was, Buffy smiled in agreement, carefully choosing her words, not letting too much of the truth come out. She didn't want to explain things just yet.

"Are you going to see him again? I mean wow. I know he's older but wow" Willow couldn't help but feel like she was sixteen again. Everyone had a crush on him.

Buffy stuttered "older, how much older?!"

She could see Willow thinking, after a few moments of silence Willow smirked "He's 25! Teaches martial arts, makes him sound even more irresistible"

Older, much older than her. Buffy felt nerves kicking in, Willow and Xander must be around 21 - she was nowhere near their age or his. Thinking it over, age shouldn't hold her back, many people had older crushes, why couldn't she.

"Hm, martial arts?!" The image of him fighting, muscles ripped and glistening with sweat drowned her senses. Buffy could feel heat burning through her, she always had a thing for the discipline and control you needed to fight.

Willow could see the wheels turning, it was the look that everyone who came across Angel had - they all wanted to get to know him. Buffy looked at the clock on the wall and sighed "sorry Will, I gotta go, got things to do" Willow smiled and waved to her as she left.

oooooooooooooo

The supermarket was busy, too busy for her liking. Buffy reached over to grab some fruit when someone's hand reached over at the same time and landed on top of hers.

"Buff, looking beautiful as always, even better than last night"

Frozen, her eyes moved gradually to the man beside her. Riley. Showing she was afraid would feed his ego, he loved being in control of emotions and situations. He prided himself on being the Alpha Male.

Taking a deep breath she pulled her hand out from under his, her face turning serious. She wasn't going to let him win. He was in control for the short time they were together until she stood her ground.

"What do you want?!"

He smirked, his eyes twinkling again; on the exterior he seemed charming and perfect. Knowing him deep down, he was assessing the situation, planning his mode of attack.

"All I want is you" his smile got deeper, not out of love but out of obsession. He looked into her green eyes and couldn't help but feel hate. He hated her, yet wanted her all the same.

Buffy rolled her eyes, this wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't go back to her old life. Putting a brave smile on her face she shook her head "if you continue to harass me, I'll call the cops"

Not looking one bit fazed Riley held up his hands as if surrendering "look Buff, you'll realise you can't live without me and come around..." His eyebrow rose suggestively as he backed up and walked out of sight.

Clenching her fists, Buffy sighed. She wasn't going to let him control her; she didn't know why he had this obsession with her. Things went fast between them but it wasn't all that serious.

Hastily grabbing the last of her items she went through the checkouts and headed home. An idea came to mind, learning to defend herself better would make her more comfortable, she knew just the person to help.

oooooooooooooo

Reading the back of the card led her to a remote part of Sunnydale; she found the building straight away and made her way inside.

She could hear his voice, authoritative yet gentle. Not wanting to intrude, standing in the doorway to the hall, she watched the two students moving swiftly yet striking efficiently.

One of the boys lost balance and fell, looking disappointed in himself. Angel placed a hand on the boys shoulder then repeated the move with a few adjustments - this time the other boy went down.

Angel glanced to the clock then motioned that time was up "Andrew, Tom, great session I'll see you two next week" both boys shook his hand and passed her on the way to the changing room.

Buffy entered the hall slowly, clearing her throat. Angel turned around with a smile "Buffy" she couldn't reply, her eyes were entranced by his muscles that were enhanced by sweat. Biting her lip her eyes left his chest and went to his deep brown orbs.

"Angel, I uh, was wondering... If you could teach me some moves"

He drank in her appearance, she was just as beautiful as when he saw her last night, even in casual clothing. No need to ask what brought this on; he knew why she had come here today.

"No problem, have you had any training before?!" She shook her head, well she had been a gymnast and a cheerleader for a short time but that wouldn't be the type of training he was asking if she had experience with.

He signalled her over, he stood behind her his arms going round her as if he was attacking from behind "best to swing your elbow and hit hard" he moved her arm gently till it came into contact with his stomach.

Buffy felt anxious, his mouth was against her ear, whispering the next step in the manoeuvre. "Focus your weight on the heels, grab one arm and shift the weight to the balls of your feet, pulling your attacker over and down to the ground"

Following his instructions, she felt him move slightly but not enough. He barely moved when she tried to bring him down. Turning around she saw Angel smirk.

Buffy rolled her eyes; she wouldn't learn to do it efficiently if he wasn't willing to commit fully to the move. He straightened up and signalled for her to try again.

Clearing her mind, she felt him come closer and she took a swing. Angel let out a breath, considering the size of her she could pack a punch. She grabbed onto him and went to flip him.

Looked like it was going well but mid flip Angel went down, pulling Buffy with him. He fell onto his back, Buffy pressed uncomfortably on top of him. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

Buffy looked down into his chocolate eyes, wanting nothing more to close the gap, to press her lips to his. His arms slid down to the small of her back, the hold gentle yet strong. Angel couldn't help but touch her, she was beautiful. It was becoming painful with her lying on top of him, it felt so right but he'd love nothing more to flip them over and bury himself deep inside her.

"Maybe need a few more lessons, learn some proper moves?" Their gaze still hadn't broken; he was hoping she would say yes. Buffy reluctantly got to her feet, extending her hand to help Angel off the floor "I'd love that" Angels smile got wider, if proper training sessions went like this one then he would be happy.

"If you come by late evening ill have space to fit you in, have any requests on what you want to learn?" Buffy shook her head; she didn't have a clue on what would be best.

He nodded and grabbed the towel from the floor, patting dry his forehead "I was going to get something to eat, do you want to come?" Looking over to the petite blonde he could see her mulling it over.

Should she, shouldn't she? He seemed like a decent guy, he stood up for her whilst they were complete strangers and seems willing to help her now. Couldn't be that bad could he?

"Yeah" the rumbling noise coming from her stomach nudged her to her answer; it dawned on her that she hadn't eaten anything since that morning.

Angel grabbed his sports bag on the way out of the room, switching the lights off and locking up he directed Buffy to his car, just like the previous night.

It was a short drive to the diner, spent in a comfortable silence. It was strange, being with someone who was unfamiliar yet felt so familiar, maybe it was just Sunnydale. She had only met a couple of people and felt like she had a connection with them all.

Being a gentleman, Angel held open the door for her then pulled out a seat at the small table. Buffy couldn't help but smile — he seemed so proper, old fashioned. Not many men were like that these days.

The waitress came by and jotted down their order without saying a word, just blowing bubbles with the gum she was chewing before smirking at Angel and fluttering her eyelashes. It seemed everyone turned into a mess around him.

"Why did you choose Sunnydale?" Angel watched her intently; her green eyes looked sad but changed to indifference. Her fingers were idly picking at a napkin in front of her.

"I uh, needed somewhere small, quiet, different setting to my old home" that was true, she done a bit of research before moving, Sunnydale was barely on the radar, nothing significant happened in this little town.

She smiled lightly, looking back up at his face. He truly looked interested in what she was saying; it was pleasant however she'd rather have the focus away from her "Have you always lived here?"

The food was placed before them; Angel took a bite of food before answering "stayed here all my life, my family moved away... Were not close" he looked over to her, expecting her to ask his full life history, they always did.

Buffy processed the information, she wanted to know more but being in the exact same situation, she knew not to press — it's not something she would appreciate herself.

"Being a teacher must be cool, martial arts?" She flashed a smile at him. Angel chuckled; he wasn't expecting a quick change of topic "Done it as a kid, just stuck with it. Seeing progress and talent from the students is great"

She nodded along, gulping down the food, not realising how hungry she actually was. They finished off their meal quickly, Angel paid the bill and tipped the waitress, her reaction was a flutter of her lashes and leaning over exposing more of her cleavage. That irked her.

It was ridiculous that she was getting annoyed with the attention Angel got from other females, she didn't know him or know if he had someone, he may just be a friendly guy. Thinking of Angel being taken caused jealousy to rip right through her.

He could feel the envy seep from her, it was cute; he smirked with confidence & a little bit of narcissism. He drove down the street heading in the direction of her apartment, his memory was up to scratch, he only needed to learn something once and would remember all after.

Angel stopped outside her building, making his way round to her side, opening the car door before she even had a chance to herself. Buffy smiled, yet again he was being proper and old fashioned.

They entered through the foyer and walked up the stairs towards her door. Nerves were eating away at her; did he want to come in? Was he expecting something to happen? She wasn't sure how she would turn him down, it was too soon.

"If you have some time tomorrow I'll be free for a lesson after six" He slipped his hand around hers, bringing it up to his mouth placing a gentle kiss on the top, his lips lingering on her skin.

Buffy bit her lip, could he be anymore charming? He said goodnight and went back the way he came. The hours between now and six tomorrow would drag in; she couldn't wait to be with him.

oooooooooooooo

The twitch in his leg wouldn't let up, shaking over and over until he slammed his fist off the steering wheel. He saw them enter the diner as he was driving past.

Parked in his jeep across the street he sat there and stewed in anger, that should be him. Taking her out, holding the door and buying her things. Buffy was his and his only. He didn't understand why she was acting this way, things were going well between them then all of a sudden she turned cold and left without a word.

Riley clenched his jaw and watched as they left. Once a safe distance he started up his engine and carefully followed them, street for street, turn for turn.

Angel's car came to a halt outside a block of apartments, so not to arouse suspicion he drove past them and parked further up the street but still in clear view of the SUV.

His rage grew as he saw the pair enter the building, how dare he think he can go home with Buffy. That was not acceptable. His knuckles turned white, gripping on to the steering wheel. Riley took a few deep breathes to calm himself down, he needed to keep his cool, he couldn't let his feelings get in the way and drive Buffy from him again.

Looking through the rear view mirror he saw the man that had escorted Buffy inside. Good. It hadn't been long which meant he didn't stay. Riley chuckled, of course she wouldn't be that disrespectful to him.

He scrutinised everything about Angel, his hair, his build, his clothes – he couldn't understand what she saw in him. The SUV passed his car; Riley started the engine quickly and followed him too. Knowing where your enemy stays would be an advantage, especially when it became useful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

* * *

Sweat was glistening on her skin, her muscles were aching. She switched her stance and threw a few jabs at the pads that Angel held on his hands.

He moved faintly, Buffy following each one of his moves, throwing another jab followed by her leg swinging round and striking his muscular thigh. When she thought of training sessions she didn't think it would be like this, maybe just a few moves to counteract an attacker, something simple to ease her into new territory.

Angel then moved rapidly out of the way, her advances missing their mark. He could tell it was annoying her, he admired her perseverance. She tried again, each time connecting with the pads with more force.

He had been teaching her for around an hour every day for the past week. Although not being from a fighting back ground she was picking it up great. His eyes roamed over her figure, she looked great especially in the tight fitting gym wear – a bead of sweat running down in between her breasts.

Buffy swung one last time, missing the pads but connecting with his jaw. His attention being diverted was a brief error and it wasn't good. He grunted and cusped his face.

"Angel!" Her eyes were wide this shock, she reached over to touch him, his skin was damp with sweat, even after working out for an hour he still smelled amazing.

Angel leaned against her hand, his jaw was throbbing but her touch felt good. Her fingers brushed against his cheek, she couldn't help herself something about him was drawing her closer. He let the pads drop to the floor, his hands tracing her silhouette coming to rest upon her hips. Angel tipped his head to the side, leaning down pressing his lips gently against hers.

Buffy closed her eyes, rising to her tiptoes to get a better angle at his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Angel pulled her closer moving his hands from her hips round to cup her ass.

Before the kiss could deepen further they heard someone clear there throat "Angel, Sir? Uh..." The boy shuffled uncomfortably in front of the entangled pair. Buffy burned up with embarrassment, pulling away from Angel putting distance between them. He cleared his throat, running his hand over his hair "Andrew?"

The timid boy looked between the pair, feeling awkward for interrupting them, Angel looked annoyed. "Sorry, we have a training session?!"

"Yeah... Buffy, I'll see you another time?!" He looked over to her, kicking himself for forgetting he had planned a session straight after hers, he wished they hadn't of been interrupted, it had started going somewhere.

Buffy smiled and nodded "I'll see you around" she hurriedly picked up her bag and left them standing in the middle of the training hall.

oooooooooooooo

Heading past the store, Buffy headed inside to grab something to eat but before she could enter Riley blocked her path.

He looked down at her admiring her petite frame. She was damp with sweat, hair tied back, tight top that drove him crazy "Looking gorgeous Buff, doing this all for me?"

Buffy folded her arms across her chest, shoulders stiff. It had been a few days since she last saw him, a small part of her thought he had given up and went home, unlikely but still hopeful. "What do you want Riley?!" She glared at him; it was becoming tiring looking over her shoulder or worse, coming face to face with him. No point going to the cops, she'd have no proof of the harassment.

His steely eyes examined her face, he had a sneaking suspicion of what she had been doing, her face was flushed not from exercise and her lips looked tender.

"Just you, come home with me?!" He flashed his best smile, knowing that it wouldn't work but he tried it anyway. The roll of her eyes angered him; she was getting too full of herself.

Riley grabbed onto her arm tightly, his fingers digging in. Buffy grimaced in pain; she unfolded her arms, her eyes pleading "please let me go!" she could see that he wasn't listening to her, she yanked away then punched his face.

"Don't touch me again" he cradled his jaw with his hand, taken aback by the strength of her. Riley let her storm off down the street, he'd have to regroup, plan better – he could sense that she wasn't as easy to control like before.

Buffy stormed down the street, fresh tears in her eyes. They weren't tears of upset, they came from anger - she couldn't believe he was still trying to control her. She was not the same person she used to be – she would never be weak like that again.

Storming past the people loitering in the foyer, she climbed the stairs rapidly wanting to get to the safety of her apartment.

Slamming the door shut, Buffy let the tears fall. Today has started out good then got better when she spent time with Angel, of course nothing stays gold. Riley was determined to make her life hell, she let out a loud sob, it wasn't fair.

oooooooooooooo

Buffy looked at her reflection in the mirror, eyes puffy, hair straggled and a lovely shade of purple prints adorned her arm. She sighed.

Trying her best to look better she dabbed some makeup under her eyes and blow dried her hair, styling it for the day ahead. She had plans with Willow for a catch up.

The top she had on came past the marks on her arm which she was thankful for but was still lightweight; she didn't want to explain what had happened. That conversation would only happen if completely necessary.

Willow was seated at a table outside of the ice cream parlour, the heat wave was still in force - it hadn't been below the temperature of the inner circle of hell for a fortnight, even being used to the sun it had grew tiresome.

"Buffy, how are you today?!" Willows smile was infectious, with the mood she was in this morning when waking up, Buffy didn't think a smile could happen, but looking at her friend she couldn't help it.

Taking her seat across from her friend, she smiled wider when a large bowl of ice cream was placed down in front of them "fine, you?"

"Oh I'm good! Me and Xander worked through some things and we're doing good" They had been having problems over the past few weeks but were slowly trying reverse the situation.

Willow scooped some ice cream into her mouth and wasn't as successful as she thought, it dribbled down her chin and onto the table top. Buffy giggled and pointed to her own chin, Willow went scarlet with embarrassment, patting down her face to make herself look respectable.

Willow ran her fingers through her long red hair, pulling it to one side; she glanced across the street then back to Buffy. Someone was watching them "uh Buffy, don't look right now but there's a hotty making smoochie eyes at you"

Seeing where Willow nodded her head, she looked over slowly so not to make it look obvious that they were discussing him. Her stomach dropped; once again to ruin her day was Riley.

The clatter of the spoon off the dish brought Willows attention to her friend, concern flashing across her face "what's wrong?!" Willow looked back to the man who was smirking almost arrogantly.

Buffy ran her hand across the back of her neck with a sigh "Will, can you trust me when I say to never to speak to him? Don't be alone with him" her green eyes pleading.

Sensing the trepidation radiating off of her, Willow nodded, her hand reaching top of Buffy's giving it a reassuring squeeze "I trust you!" Buffy smiled at her then looked across the road - just like that he was gone.

Willow wanted to know more on who he was but there was no point in pushing, she didn't like to pry but knew Buffy would come around in her own time when she was ready.

Sensing that Buffy wasn't in the mood for talking anymore, Willow suggested going home and to rearrange another day out. She couldn't invite her over to continue their catch up as she was due to start work later.

They walked home in silence, an invisible barrier resting in between them, Willow was concerned. Buffy's emotions went from happy and confident to the complete opposite, in a split second.

She glanced over, her eyes were stony, arms wrapped around her body protectively. Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy and smiled sheepishly, only knowing her for a short time she could tell she was strong but needed a friend to help her through whatever was happening.

Buffy smiled back but it faded once her friend went inside, she would have to come up with a plan to get rid of him.

oooooooooooooo

Her blonde hair was splayed across the pillow, Angel propped her legs up on his shoulders and thrust deeper. Darla dug her nails into his back, leaving deep scratches urging him on by the sting she caused.

He ground his teeth together, pleasure and pain, Darla's predisposition. Moments after she screamed in pleasure, Angel thrust deep inside her, groaning as he found his release.

Darla smirked as he rolled off her, taking his place on the bed beside her "Angel... Angel..." Her blue eyes ran over his body and back to his face, her own face turned downwards. "What's wrong lover?!"

Angel sighed, this thing with Darla wasn't serious, they weren't together but he somehow felt guilty. He didn't know why he was feeling the way he was but he knew who was causing it.

Running his hand over his face, fresh guilt ran over him "Darla, we need to end this" he got out of the bed, heading towards the en-suite bathroom but she was on his heels straight away.

"What do you mean 'end this' Angelus?!" She glared right through him, burning deep holes in his back, she was furious that he was trying to stop their arrangement. No friendship, no love just amazing sex. She liked it that way.

"I can't do this, not anymore" he shook his head, trying to ignore the look he was receiving he turned on the shower and stepped inside.

Darla stood at the opening to the enclosure, her arms folded over her chest "don't tell me you've found someone" a look flashed on his face for a second but she caught it and she laughed heartily.

"You really think she'd love you back? She won't know the real you, telling her the truth, would she look at you the same?!" Angel glared at her, she was pleased with what she said, her face proud.

Without replying to her taunts, Angel passed by her grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. The blonde scowled at him as she dressed herself, still damp from their encounter, he hadn't spoken to her in minutes.

Looking over her shoulder Darla glanced at him lustily, whatever phase he was going through wouldn't last "See you around"

oooooooooooooo

Rather than feeling proud for executing each move with great precision Buffy felt annoyed. Something was bothering her teacher. She dodged one of his moves and countered with her own, being immediately blocked by the training pads.

Forgetting who he was training with, Angel put some force behind his step. Although he did not use even half his strength it knocked her back, causing a stumble then a fall to the ground. Buffy landed with a thud, her mouth gaping in shock.

Snapping out of his trance Angels breath hitched in his throat, he didn't mean to be rough with her "Buffy, I, uh... sorry" he extended his hand to help her up from the ground.

Buffy took his hand hesitantly, it was clear he didn't mean it but she still didn't appreciate the move. She smiled wearily then looked at the clock, luckily her session was just about to finish.

Angel saw her eyes dart to check the time, great; she couldn't wait to leave him. He took the training pads over to his bag, placing them inside, as he leaned over his tank rode up exposing his back.

Seeing the raw scratches marring his perfect skin sent waves of jealousy through her, it didn't take an idiot to realise how his back ended up in that condition. She spun around on her heels so she could get out of there "Bye Angel"

He stood up quickly, his brow furrowing. She never acted like this before; surely what had just happened wasn't that bad. It was a lapse in concentration – not like he meant to hurt her.

Angel reached out to grab her hand, stopping her in her tracks and gently turning her to face him. Her eyes were not as warm as before, he felt his stomach tighten with apprehension.

"I'm sorry; I'd like to make it up to you..." He saw her hard face soften, a smile tugging at her lips "On Friday, I'll take you out for some drinks?" his face was pleading, wanting her to accept.

Buffy tried to contain her features; she was thrilled at being asked out on a date, the drinks part, not so much but spending more time with him was what she wanted. She pursed her lips together, nodding gently.

Angel beamed "I'll see you at seven at The Bronze?"

"Sounds good" Buffy bit her lip then high tailed it out of there, the overwhelming urge to squeal with delight was threatening to burst, that was not something she wanted him to see.

He watched as she left, once out of sight he smiled wide. These feelings he was having, not sure where they came or why, but all he knew was he wanted to get to know her better – away from the facility, in a more casual scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews, i appreciate them! chapter two was a bit choppy but i've made sure to make transitions smoother :)  
**

* * *

The only thing that lit the room were all the candles, like tiny fireflies lighting up the night sky. The light cast a beautiful glow over her body, slim yet muscular legs, taught stomach and perfect breasts. Angel ran his hands over her thighs coming up to grip her waist.

Her head tipped backwards, moans escaping from her lips. Angels grip tightened, assisting her as she rode him hard.

"Ang... el" Buffy's voice broke as she came.

Angel's eyes peeled open slowly, his alarm ringing loudly, interrupting the best dream he'd had in a long time. They'd been growing over time, getting more vivid each night.

Vivid was an understatement, it felt so real, every kiss and every touch - buried deep inside her. He closed his eyes. He wanted her badly. His pulse was still speeding; if his dreams were an indication of what was to come he couldn't wait to have her legs wrapped around him pulling him deeper inside.

Angel reached under the elastic of his boxers but before he could think about satisfying himself, someone was knocking loudly at the door. _Perfect_. He lay still, hoping that they'd leave.

The knocking got more forceful, he could hear mumbling from outside. Angel groaned getting out of bed, whoever it was, was going to get a sore one to the face.

He pulled open the door quickly, the sun was blinding his eyes but before he could see who'd been causing the racket he saw a flash of peroxide blonde and heard a thud "bloody hell!"

Looking down to the man crumpled on the floor he let out a chuckle, inappropriate timings were his thing. "Spike, what brings you here?" Laying face down on the ground, Spike groaned "walked in on Drusilla shagging some wanker" he rolled himself onto his back and stared up at his friend.

Angel sighed; the three of them had been friends since they were pre-teens, those two although on and off, had pretty much been together for at least ten years. He stretched out his hand to help Spike up from the floor.

Spike nodded in thanks and rubbed his hand over his face; he'd had too much to drink but could feel a hangover already starting its painful hammering in his head. "Got any booze?!"

Angel followed Spike into the kitchen; he could tell that alcohol was the last thing that his friend needed. He brought a bottle of water out of the fridge and handed it to him, along with a packet of pain killers.

Reluctantly Spike accepted the water and downed half the bottle to inhale the painkillers "alright if I stay here a few days mate?" He looked over to gauge the look on Angels face, they may be friends but it wasn't always peachy between them.

Angel flicked his eyes and nodded ever so slightly, a few days would be okay. Not like he could cause much trouble in that time. At least he hoped.

Oooooooooooooo

"Buffy, the buff-ster! Later? The Bronze, you're coming right?!" Xander grinned and pointed his hands in a small dance towards her.

Buffy laughed at his goofy smile, it was hard not to like Xander. She didn't know him as well as she knew Willow but she could see his charm and how he cared. She was supposed to see Angel tonight for drinks but they'd not spoken since their last session a few days ago, so she wasn't even sure if that was still happening.

She smiled at him, confirming that she'd be attending that evening. Xander clapped his hands together "Good, gathering of friends having a good time, just like high school... only without the mind numbing hell that we endured actually in high school"

Willow rolled her eyes at him, to most people he wasn't funny, awkward in a way but she understood that and loved him for it. He clasped her hand with his, placing a kiss on top.

Buffy forced a smile, she was genuinely happy for them - they loved each other no matter how many fights they'd been through. It's just seeing them wrapped up in each other, a lonely feeling niggled its way in; she didn't want to be alone.

Glancing over to the clock she stood up and headed for the door "I'll see you guys later, got a few things to do just now okay?" Both of them glanced up from staring at each other in a sickly loving way, nodding at her, Willow smiled "Sure, see you tonight!"

With a final wave Buffy made her way out the apartment and headed out towards Sunnydale Community College. Her courses were due to start on Monday so just a few details had to be finalised.

She made her way across the campus and smiled, it felt good getting back into education. It had been over a year and a half since she'd left her coursework unfinished though not out of choice. The class schedule looked okay, not too crammed together nor too spaced out; it would give her a chance to study consistently and hopefully have passing grades.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket stirring her out of her thoughts, looking at the screen before answering she felt something akin to nerves run through her; it was Angel.

"Hey Buffy, are we still on for tonight?!" His voice sounded hesitant.

Taking a moment to answer, she thought whether or not it would still be a good idea to meet up with him. Not one for jealousy but it ripped through her when she saw those scratches on his back.

"I'll maybe be at The bronze tonight" she'd leave the offer open, if he wanted to show he can, if not, she wouldn't be as hurt if he didn't come.

"Yeah, ill maybe see you there, bye"

Buffy ended the call and placed the phone back in her pocket, maybe he'd come, maybe not - he didn't sound so sure, like he had better things to be doing.

Thinking fast, she turned in the direction of the mall, regardless if he decided to show up, a new outfit would make her feel better and maybe if he appeared then she would want to look her best and impress him.

oooooooooooooo

Buffy styled her hair, put on her makeup and finally put on the new outfit she had bought only a few hours ago, the dress accentuated her curves yet still had modesty written over it. It felt like she was getting ready for a serious date - a date she was unsure that was going to happen, their plans weren't concrete.

She left her apartment and caught up with Willow and Xander who were just about to leave for the cab they had called. Buffy already felt like a third wheel and they hadn't even left the apartment block, hopefully things would pick up.

The Bronze was packed, being a Friday night it usually was; luckily they found a table and Xander bought the first round of drinks. Occasionally she'd glance around looking out for the tell tale spiky hair or his deep brown eyes on his beautiful face, but there was still no sign of him. It gnawed at her that she was being stood up.

She felt silly for getting done up for no reason and should have known better, he wasn't interested in her - he just felt bad for knocking her over. On her way out of the door she felt a hand slide around her bicep to stop her.

A brief moment of panic was squashed by mortification, Angel was standing by her, he released her arm from his grip, trailing his fingers lightly on her skin "you're not leaving, are you?!" Buffy smiled a little too widely "No, of course not" she found it hard to contain her excitement that he had actually shown up.

"Buy you a drink?!" Angel nodded towards the bar and led them both towards it, when he ordered she stood back far enough so that the bartender wouldn't ask if it was for her.

Angel handed her the drink, quickly steering them towards an enclosed booth that had became free. Buffy took a gulp of the alcohol; the liquid burned its way down her throat. Her eyes flicked around the booth, she didn't know what to say. Dates weren't unfamiliar to her; they were more casual than this. Going out for drinks was a first.

Eventually her eyes connected with his, she couldn't help but smile - the look he was giving her made her pulse race. "Not saw you in a while, how have you been?"

Buffy took another sip "I've been good, how have you been?" His smile got wider as he leaned closer to her "better now" even though it was cheesy her heart skipped a beat.

Angel shifted round the booth so he was almost pressed up against her, he leaned over to her whispering in her ear "I'm glad you came" he looked over to see her bite her lip. Her eyelashes fluttered a coy smile working its way on her face. She was good with words, having an intelligent conversation came easy to her but he somehow turned her into a quivering mess.

He motioned to her to ask if she wanted another drink, she replied with a nod of the head, sending him over to the bar swiftly.

On the way past, Xander made a few smart comments to her about Angel whilst he was absent. It was clear that there was something that was not amicable between them. He sneered as Angel came back with their drinks, retreating from the area and rejoining Willow who seemed none the wiser to the hostility between them.

"What was that about?!" She had to ask, from all the interactions shed seen; everyone liked Angel and didn't have a bad thing to say about him.

Angels face contorted, downing his drink quickly "something happened a long time ago... Best not to get into it" he looked at her, his big brown eyes filled with sadness.

"We don't have to talk about it" she shrugged her shoulders, the look on his face made her stomach drop. It pained her to see that, it must run deep if there was still bad blood. She downed her own drink, wincing at its strength but liking the effects it was having on her senses. Best not to dwell on Angels pain, she linked her fingers with his and nodded towards the dance floor.

Angel looked at their entwined hands, his hand engulfed hers, her hand was small, delicate and soft to the touch. It felt good.

He led her over to the dance floor, his free arm sliding around her waist pulling her close, Buffy's hand gently resting on his chest. The music had changed from upbeat music to slow songs. Buffy felt safe and secure being wrapped up in his arms; it felt like she belonged there.

Angel inhaled deeply, the smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms assaulted his senses. He pulled her closer feeling every inch of her body pressed against his; taking advantage of the situation his hand slid down to cupped her ass.

He unlocked his fingers from hers, immediately tracing the shape of her face. Angel tipped her jaw upward placing a soft kiss on her lips; Buffy opened her mouth accepting his tongue. Before the kiss could get any deeper, they were jolted out of their embrace by a smash of a bottle and loud shouting.

Angel spun around to see what the cause of the disturbance was, his arm positioned protectively in front of Buffy. Looking across the bar he saw two men throwing punches at each other.

"Stay back" he stroked her arm and strode over to the fight. Buffy watched him leave, her mouth agape, he'd stirred something inside of her.

The two men were grappling on the ground, as Angel got closer he saw the hair then heard the accent. Spike. Once again his timing was flawless. Bouncers made their way over and managed to get in between them, pulling them apart. Spike tried to throw a punch over the bouncers shoulder, attempting to hit the other man.

"Come on, hit me again you wanker!" The other man glared but was pushed back by the bouncer; he brushed off the insult and was escorted outside.

Spike was grabbed by the top and dragged outside as well. Angel followed the pair of them, no doubt if left alone there would be another fight, one that could go wrong for his friend.

Buffy grabbed her jacket a few moments later, heading for outside. She pushed open the door, not having far to look for Angel or the grappler "Spike, what the hell you doing?"

He ran his hand over his bleach blonde hair, the black paint on his finger nails chipped and unsightly. Spike sat down on the step, his head turning to flash a smile at his friend.

"Felt like a fight, adrenaline rush"

Angel shook his head "Unbelievable. Spike, if you keep acting like this you can leave" he was tightly wound; things were going good with Buffy, now he wasn't sure how the night would end.

Spike stood up but stumbled and fell onto his hands and knees, the amount of alcohol he'd consumed proving too much. Angel sighed, he couldn't leave him in this state, it was pathetic.

"Angel?!" Buffy looked over in concern, she could tell that they two were friends and even though Angel looked mad he showed affection towards the drunkard.

Angel came over to her, his hand tracing her jaw line just like earlier "sorry Buffy, I got to make sure Spike gets home safe" he'd love nothing more to take her home alone but he couldn't pass up his responsibilities.

Her heart clenched a little, they'd been having a good night, for it to be ending so quick wasn't fair, but she understood.

"That's okay, I'll see you around" she smiled lightly, staring up at him. Angel pulled her close for a deep kiss, if he was leaving her just now, he'd make sure shed be thinking about him all night.

"Yeah, see you soon" he whispered against her lips then stole a quick kiss. Her lips tingled excitedly, for a goodbye kiss it was amazing. Buffy pouted a little, she wanted more. A small smile tugged at her lips, the look in his eyes was one she could tell rivalled hers, this would have to be continued. Sadly, she headed back inside the club to join her friends.

Walking over to the drunken mess of a friend, Angel pushed him gently in the direction of his house, he wasn't going to be overly kind, Spike had put a damper on his plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

It was her first day back in education for a long time, being only the first day and as stressful as it was, it did not bode well for her.

"Right class I'll see you all tomorrow" her voice was as stern as her face, her eyes flicked over the students "well, what are you all still doing here?!" Her eyes disapproving of their slowness.

Buffy closed over her note pad, hastily throwing it in her bag so she could leave before the teacher went off on a rant. It had been a long day, all numbers, all words, all stress. Making her way home was an easy task, quick walk, change clothing then out to a training session with Angel.

The days after their attempted date went slow; she had felt annoyed of it being cut short but didn't want to come across as desperate so she hadn't tried to contact him.

Her face slowly fell as she unlocked the door to her apartment, a letter that was lodged under the frame scuffed across the floor. There was a mailbox in the foyer, the mail man knew better than to stuff it under the framework.

The envelope felt practically weightless, tipping it upside down caused its content to fall out and float to the floor. Staring at the small white card, she picked it up turning it the correct way.

A sick feeling bubbled in her stomach; it was a photo of her and Angel during one of their training sessions. She was lying on top of him, their eyes connected - completely oblivious to the intruder. Realising who took, then posted this to her made her wretch. He had been watching them and knew where she stayed.

Her trembling hands slid the picture back into the envelope, not wanting to look at it any longer. She changed into her workout attire and packed her gym bag with a change of clothes, knowing full well she wouldn't be back that night.

Paranoia was working overtime, on the way out of the building, down the street and as she walked into the training facility, she felt like she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up, not helping her tattered nerves.

Angels commanding voice carried itself through the building, filtering its way through to the changing room making her feel a little more at ease. It was soothing knowing he was near.

Buffy passed the two students as they left, she forced a smile at Angel, she may be glad to be here but Riley's presence overshadowed her elation "Buffy" Angel beamed widely, leaning close to place a kiss on top of her head, her body feigned calmness however being able to read people was one of his skills so he could tell she was not sincere.

"You okay?!" He tipped her head so he could look into her eyes, the magnificent green sparkled from the lights above, and it astonished him how much he could get lost in their beauty.

Relaxing slightly, her lips turned upwards to a troubled smile "I'm okay" Knowing she wasn't telling the full truth, he nodded - no point in pushing her, she wouldn't willingly divulge the information.

Throughout the warm up and the first half of their session he could tell she was distracted. She was hitting her marks but half heartedly, the force she had wasn't near what she was capable of.

As the session went on Buffy looked worn down, as she swung Angel took the opportunity to grab her arm delicately, spinning her around and pulling her close. Buffy panted, she didn't expect to be put in this position. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

The feel of her body pressed against his was driving him crazy; she fit perfectly in his arms "What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear, if it wasn't for their heavy breathing then the room would have been in an uncomfortable silence.

She slowly spun in his arms so she was facing him, her body pressed up against his. Buffy bit her lip; she didn't know whether she should tell him, deep down it was still raw. Trying to avoid eye contact, she kept her eyes focused on his muscular chest "...Riley, he knows where I live... He left an envelope under my door" she felt his muscles tense.

Angel stiffened with rage, he'd only met Riley the night he'd met Buffy but he could tell there was something unsavoury that ran deep between them. Eventually she looked up at him, her eyes pleading "I can't go home tonight"

She looked vulnerable, even that first night they'd met she didn't look like this, it was upsetting. He wanted nothing more than to protect her; all he could do in that moment was place a gentle kiss on her lips.

He pulled away only mere millimetres from her mouth "come home with me" his nerves kicked in, hoping she wouldn't turn him down. He laughed internally - nerves with females, this had never happened before and wasn't used to.

Buffy pulled out of his grip, she was grateful of the invitation but she didn't know if she could spend the night, being close with him.

The warmth of her body leaving his hit him as if falling into ice, cold and uncomfortable, feeling slightly rejected "Buffy..." He held his breath until she faced him.

Turning around carefully, she licked her lips to alleviate how dry they had gotten "What about Spike?!" It was the only thing she could think of. Angel grimaced, he had grown accustomed to Spike lodging in his house every couple of months when things went south between him and Drusilla, this time was the longest break they'd had.

"Spikes leaving"

Buffy sighed, her hands falling on top of her hips. She smiled lightly at him, that was probably a lie but she was grateful none the less "Thank you" she walked back over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her head leaning on his chest. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

He couldn't tell whether it had been a couple of seconds or a couple of minutes, having her in his arms, time stood still. Eventually Buffy yawned lightly making him chuckle "let's get you home" he ran his hands up and down her hips, fingers barely touching her skin. He linked her fingers through hers as they locked up.

The ride back to Angels was spent in silence; she didn't know how to approach the subject of Riley and her past.

He pulled up at his house, Buffy done a once over of the outside, it was marvellously grand; it didn't seem like a place that Angel would stay as he was rather modest, but then again she didn't know much about him.

They entered his home; loud punk rock music occupied every space of the interior. Buffy followed behind Angel as he led the way, following the focal point of the music.

Spike was strewn across the sofa, bottle of Jack in his hands, bopping his head along to the music - singing along.

"Spike... Thought you were leaving?!"

Taking a drink from the bottle, Spike glanced over at the pair and smirked. Angel looked feral; it was clear he wanted the petite blonde beside him. Moving unsteadily to his feel, Spike bowed mockingly, the bottle of jack splashing some drops across the floor "just goin' mate" he drew the eyes off Angel teasingly.

Once he heard the door slam Angel sighed, Spike may not care about intruding but when it came to females he was the first to leave, he was all for 'alone' time.

"Want a drink?!"

Buffy nodded slowly, following Angel to his kitchen. He grabbed some glasses and a bottle of alcohol from the cupboard, pouring them both a generous amount. Buffy downed the contents rapidly, she knew she'd have to let him know the truth; sober or not was an entirely different issue.

Angel stared at her curiously; she poured herself a drink, downing it quickly then pouring another but drank that one slowly. He could tell that something was eating away at her.

Once she'd finished her third glass Buffy slammed it on the countertop, the effects of the alcohol making her thoughts swim in her head "I met Riley, it went fast "she glanced over to him "it got serious fast but not serious enough for him"

Taking a deep breath she continued "he was deeper in it than I was... As I tried to stop it, he took it... Bad" she poured herself another drink.

Angel watched her, the more she drank, the more the tension in her body lessened. Buffy ran her tongue over her lips, delaying the conversation.

"It got that bad, that when I tried to break it off he snapped... He hurt me... Beat me till it hurt..." A tear ran down her face, she wiped it away harshly. "I testified against him, he should have been away for around two years... From what I've learned he testified against his cell mate, got out early"

Tears streamed down her face, she hadn't told anyone about her life with Riley, she moved for a fresh start, not wanting to relive what she'd been through.

Angel's heart sank; Buffy looked so vulnerable, so fragile. She didn't deserve this. He walked over to her not wasting any time, he slid one arm around her waist pulling her close, the other hand against her face, kissing her deeply.

Buffy accepted his embrace; her emotions were running high, she didn't know what to feel other than what he was doing to her.

His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, caressing then fighting with hers. Buffy let out a moan, her hands gripping onto his tank top, pulling him closer she needed more. Angel slid his hands down to cup her ass to squeeze it gently, her moans were driving him insane. He picked her up, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist.

Buffy tipped her head to the side gratefully accepting his mouth trailing wet kisses down her neck. She bit her lip to stifle a moan, he was making her feel things she'd never felt before.

Making sure she was secure, Angel hoisted her in his arms and carried her up to his bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him, he stalked over to the centre of the room and lay her down gently in the middle of the king sized bed, kissing his way back up from her neck to kiss her deeply.

Each moan that Buffy let out wound him up further and further. He pulled his top off, throwing it to the side of the bed. They broke their kiss long enough to strip her top off of her.

Angel kissed his way down her neck till he reached her collarbone; he trailed his tongue down between her breasts then circling her left nipple, his hand massaging her right breast, he was getting harder from each response that she made.

"...An...gel" Buffy dug her nails into his shoulder spurring him on; he pulled off her lycra shorts and panties, leaving her completely exposed to him.

He spread her legs wide and lay in between them, his tongue probing deep inside her. She let out a loud moan, her hands leaving his shoulders and working them through his hair, holding his head close to her core.

The things he was making her feel was unreal, her breath hitched in her throat as her brain turned to mush. She sighed in disappointment as his tongue left her core, he trailed his way back up toward her breast, latching on and sucking harshly.

Buffy thrust her hips upwards, when his touch wasn't on or in her left her frustrated, she wanted more of him. He rolled them over so Buffy was on top, he in only his bottoms, her completely naked; he gripped on to her ass to pull her closer to make sure their lips locked again.

Feeling bold, Buffy broke the kiss so she could slide downwards, her hands tugging at his bottoms. "Buff..." He couldn't finish her name, he felt ready to burst. Her small hands wrapped around his shaft, stroking him gently. He ground his teeth, holding his release back. He spun them over so she was back under his body. Looking down at her face, he felt something twinge. She was beautiful.

Angel leaned down to kiss her as he thrust deep inside her. Immediately she froze, a gasp of pain escaped her lips. Staying still, he looked to her face; she was scared. Then it hit him, she wasn't scared because of what was happening, she was scared because it hurt.

His thumb ran over her lips, he remained still, letting her adjust to his size "Buffy..." He kissed her gently, starting a gentle thrust "are you okay?!" He looked at her face, contorted in pain.

She ground her teeth through the sting it wasn't horrific but it wasn't comfortable either. Eventually she looked into his eyes, so full of emotion "I'm Okay"

He leaned back down kissing her gently, his emotions were mixed: on one hand he was sharing something special with her... On the other hand, he took something important away from her.

After the initial pain, he could feel her relax; she became more receptive to his touch. Angel picked up the pace, increasing his thrusting - their breathing becoming laboured by his efforts.

Angel sucked on her neck, her pulse hammering below the skin. He pulled up her legs so they were resting on his shoulders, allowing him deeper access. Her moaning went from quiet to loud shrieks. What he was doing to her was indescribable and she loved it. Sweat broke out on their skin; Angel quickened his pace causing her to be pushed over the edge. Not long after she came, Angel dug himself deep inside, letting his seed spill over her.

Buffy felt his weight on top of her, he was well built but the pressure was somehow comforting. After a few moments Angel pulled out of her slowly, falling on to his back, his arms instantly pulling her across so her head was lying on his chest.

She didn't know what to think, she had given him something that was precious to her, they hadn't known each other for a substantial amount of time but she knew she felt something for him.

Angel had bed many women in the past, he was wild when he was younger but had calmed down since he launched his own business. Compared to all the previous women, this truly felt special. He placed a kiss on her lips, a smile on his face "night Buffy" not being able to speak just yet, Buffy kissed him one last time before settling down, falling fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews! SMGbest; true, may not have been the best thing to do in her situation and you'll find out more about her shortly :)**

* * *

A cool breeze blew across her back from the tiny gap in the window frame, feeling the cold Buffy blinked opened her eyes and looked around. At first she was confused then it hit her, last night's events came rushing back causing her to blush.

Her eyes ran along his chest and up to his face, Angel was still asleep. Her stomach twisted with apprehension, last night she was a little drunk and shed slept with him. Her first time not just with him, but with anyone, ever.

It wasn't how she'd thought it would have gone, not that she had imagined a perfect play by play of losing her virginity but it wasn't a typical scenario. Her emotions were high last night, was it out of the right reasons?

Buffy closed her eyes, settling against his chest, she didn't want to wake him up just yet. Listening to his heart beat calmed her down, soothing her wound up nerves.

She was about to fall back asleep again just as Angel took a deep breath, wrapping both arms around her, squeezing her tight. Angel rolled his head to the side to place a kiss on the top of her head. Being in this position many times before, he could tell she wasn't asleep.

The only thing that was keeping him warm was her body beside his but he could feel the chill in the air. They had fallen asleep soon after their encounter, sheets thrown to the side. Angel leaned over and pulled the cover over them, retaking his position with Buffy pulled close to his body, his arm around her waist.

"Morning"

Buffy's hand put some pressure on his chest as she shifted positions, putting a little space between them so she could look up at him with ease. "Morning"

She was grateful for the move, she never had body confidence issues, in fact she was quite proud of her physique, especially the training she had started was defining her muscles but once again her nerves were playing up.

By the look on her face he could tell she was nervous waking up beside him, he hoped that she didn't regret what happened; he didn't want this to be awkward for her.

"How you feeling today?" Angel rolled onto his side, his fingers lightly stroking from her breasts to her navel, he couldn't help but be touching her, even as lightly as he was just now.

His fingers left a tingle where he touched her, Buffy bit her lip as her skin flushed, he was stirring something inside her so all she could whisper was "I'm okay" He had something to ask her but didn't know how to broach the subject. Her shoulders tensed, she knew what he was thinking.

"I've uh... I've never found someone, someone that I feel comfortable with…" she avoided looking at him, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

He tipped her chin so she couldn't avoid his gaze, knowing she couldn't delay it any longer Buffy looked up at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Staring up at him, the look he gave her was soothing. Any nerves she had were taken away in that moment, making her feel special. Buffy bit her lip, deep down she _knew_ that it was the right decision.

Taking a deep breath she slid her hand around his neck so her fingers could play with his messy hair, the amused look that he gave her made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. She wasn't sure what came over her but she needed to kiss him.

Buffy pressed her lips against his tentatively; when she felt him open his mouth she wasted no time with her tongue pushing its way inside to massage his. It didn't take long for the deep kiss to turn heated.

Angel ran his hand down her side assisting her leg to hook over his waist, she immediately thrust towards him; he was igniting lust within her that was hard to control. Feeling impatient, Buffy guided his hand lower, his fingers instantly massaging her core.

A moan escaped from her lips as one of his fingers entered her. Buffy hadn't even touched him yet he was rock solid, only her moans spurring him on. Angel rolled onto his back, pulling her along till she straddled his waist.

She was panting heavily; the look in her eyes was driving him insane. He grabbed her waist to lift her up only long enough to impale her on him. Buffy grimaced as she was still a little tender, it didn't hurt like last night but wasn't pleasant either.

Angel sat himself up so he could wrap his arms around her tiny frame, without saying anything he kissed along her jaw line, urging her to rock her hips against his. Once the feeling passed Buffy gained the confidence to increase her speed. Angel closed his eyes and lay flat on the bed, his hands grasping her hips.

"Buff...y"

His hooded eyes were burning through her, the look scared her yet excited her at the same time. Before she knew what happened, he had pulled her close and rolled them over so she was dwarfed beneath his muscular frame.

Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his ass, forcing him in deeper.

Angel smirked; he wouldn't let her control the situation. Gritting his teeth he slowed his pace down almost painfully slow, the look on her face showed she was frustrated.

She felt like she was ready to explode, her breathing became laboured; all she could do was beg him, beg to get her release. The sound of her begging was all he needed; Angel assaulted her lips with his own as he sped back up.

It didn't take long for her to scream in pleasure before a second wave ran over her, this time Angel came too, grunting loudly in her ear.

Angel placed a soft kiss on her nose; it was clear she was still on a high as her eyes were closed and her mouth still gaping in ecstasy. He let her come back to reality before slipping out of her; a whimper escaped her lips in protest.

Buffy smiled bashfully up at him, she wasn't sure what she should say now. Angel ran his thumb over her lips, if she was feeling anything like the way he was then he'd definitely have to raid the kitchen "Do you want something to eat?"

She glanced over to the clock on the wall, she didn't want to leave his embrace but her college class was starting in a few hours "Angel, I'll have to go soon... College"

His stomach turned slightly, he forgot she has classes to attend - today was one of his rare mid-week days off and he wanted to spend it with her. He rolled off her and pulled on his boxers "I'll make breakfast, the bathrooms through there" he nodded to one of the doors as he helped her up from the bed.

Buffy whispered thank you, feeling completely at ease she didn't feel the need to cover her body. He flashed a smile then left her alone in his bedroom.

Carefully picking up her clothes and stuffing them into her bag, Buffy headed to the en-suite, jumping into the shower so she could get washed, dressed and head back out.

The smell of cooking from downstairs served as a gentle reminder that she hadn't ate since yesterday lunch time. All that had happened made time fly past leaving no time for food. Angel was standing in the kitchen still dressed only in his boxers; he'd just finishing serving up their breakfast as Buffy walked in. They ate in silence, savouring the peace.

"Thank you, I... I got to get going" she didn't want to leave but had her college class and would eventually have to go back home whether she felt safe or not.

Angel followed her as she went out the door "need me to drive you?" He felt a little deflated as she shook her head; he didn't want to force her into agreeing so he pulled her close kissing her quickly.

Buffy pulled away, if he kept that up she wouldn't leave at all "Bye Angel" throwing a smile over her shoulder, she made her way down the drive and out of sight.

oooooooooooooo

After her class Buffy made her way back to the apartment, focusing on her senses she was relieved. She could tell she was alone, that no one was following her. She chuckled at how she was acting. There was nothing to worry about.

"Buffy! I'm glad to see you" Willow smiled brightly, making her way over to her friend "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for food later?"

She couldn't resist, Willow was one of those people that could easily persuade the strongest willed person to agree to something they didn't want or like to do "That would be great Will"

Willow clapped her hands together with excitement "Good, we'll leave around eight!" She spun around on her heels and made her way back into her own apartment.

Buffy watched her leave, a night out was what she needed; she wanted to tell Willow about her and Angel, well not _everything_ but she wanted to tell her some things.

A quick survey of her apartment showed no further letters or signs of disturbances - maybe Riley was just trying to wind her up? Buffy threw her gym bag down then sunk into the sofa, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

oooooooooooooo

Angel gulped down his glass of whiskey before being poured another, he glanced over to his friend and smirked "what?!"

Spike grinned at him, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief "so, who was that bird you were shagging last night?" He took a drink and slammed it down, signalling to the bartender he wanted more. Having a way with words, Angel laughed at the question, was just like Spike to dive right in "Come on, was she good?!" His eyebrows rose up towards his peroxide hair, he wanted all the details.

Angel took another drink "...I'm training her, we met a few weeks ago" he could tell from the look on Spikes face read he wanted more details.

"Uh, come on, you always tell me"

He shook his head, for some reason he didn't want to divulge what happened between him and Buffy. He would leave out the part about her virginity but even doing that he felt like he was betraying her trust.

Spike stared at his friend, they always told each other about their conquests. It was standard practice between them but the look on Angels face said it all.

He opened his mouth slightly, a half smirk on his face "You like her?!" Spike let out a snort; this was something he'd never seen before "Well isn't this interesting" he sat back folding his arms across his chest "What you not telling me?"

Angel avoided his gaze, taking another drink instead of answering "Nothing to tell Spike" even though he smiled, his eyes were forceful, letting Spike know that it was the end of their discussion about Buffy and their encounter.

Spike raised his hands to show he understood that the discussion was over and would not be taken further. He pushed his glass to the side and stood up "spoke to Dru, giving her another chance"

Angel nodded, it didn't surprise him that Spike was going back, he had grown accustomed to their breakup and make up process. "See you"

With a final nod of goodbye Spike shrugged on his jacket and left. Angel leaned his forearms on the bar, thinking about what Spike said with a sigh. He did like her.

He was on his way out of the bar when someone intentionally bumped into him, Angel turned round to see who it was he paused for a moment. The stranger was familiar, Angel couldn't pin point where he had seen him before but knew there was something bad about him.

"Angel, right? You teach martial arts?" He nodded slowly; he was accustomed to being noticed around Sunnydale as he was a well respected trainer.

The man scrunched his face up "huh, say... You wouldn't be training a hot little blonde about yay tall?!" His hand came up signifying a height "green eyes, pouty lips..."

Angels eyes shot over to him not giving away any information; the strangers blue eyes sparkled with mischief, almost mocking him "...Riley. Stay away from her" eventually he remembered where he had met him before; it was the night he first met Buffy.

Riley chuckled, he couldn't believe this, he wasn't about to get told what to do "she's just confused but she's mine, always will be" he squared off to Angel as his stance changed.

Angel threw a punch, smacking him square on the nose. Riley grabbed his face, hissing in pain. Knowing full well that Angel couldn't get properly into a fight due to his training he started laughing.

"Now, now don't want to hit me again, being arrested for assault wouldn't look good" he saw the frustration building up in Angels face.

"Stay away from Buffy and I won't have too" Riley was playing him, he hated the fact that he knew that trouble could happen if he was found fighting, his training made him lethal. Angel clenched his fists; he would have to calm himself down.

Riley punched him for payback, his face proud of his work. A cop car that was driving past slowed down to ensure there was no fighting, the cop flashed his light towards the pair "everything alright?!"

Angel stood his ground, it was killing him that he was unable to scrap with Riley, he didn't know the full story but that didn't matter, all that did know was he had hurt Buffy.

Riley smirked; he loved having the upper hand "don't want to lose that licence for your business... Fighting with the training you have, being a teacher and all..." His smirked widened with pleasure "adding Statutory Rape for sex with a minor on top, oh, that would ruin you Angel" he stood proud, practically gloating.

Angel's stomach dropped; a minor? What was he talking about?

Riley turned to the cop, waving kindly "everything's okay officer" he flashed a smile and watched as the car drove away. He started backing away from Angel "give Buffy my regards" he smirked one last time, throwing an envelope to the ground then disappearing into the dark of the alley.

Picking up the package from the ground, he pulled out its contents - a photograph of the two of them embracing outside his home and the other a page torn out of a high school yearbook of Buffy as a cheerleader, only dated for a year or so prior.

Angel ran his hand over his hair, a sickly feeling rising within him. This could all be lies, trying to drive a wedge in him and Buffy but he couldn't take the risk, there was a lot to lose. Angel clicked his jaw; there was much to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! SMGbest; this chapter should explain things a bit.**

* * *

Buffy changed into her workout clothes, she hadn't saw Angel since she left his house four days ago, although she was feeling anxious she couldn't wait to be with him again.

Her phone beeped to let her know a text had arrived; it was Angel. The text was short, letting her know that he was cancelling their session. _Again_. She sat down on the edge of her bed, her throat becoming dry. When she left him he was caring and attentive, since then he had been avoiding her.

He had expressed that he wanted to see her again, so what had happened?! Feeling insecure, the only thing she could think of was he'd had sex with her and that was all he wanted. Nothing more.

Buffy brushed away a stray tear harshly; she didn't want to think that she'd been played. Pulling off her gym clothes and putting them back into her closet, she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. With her training session cancelled, she had no other plans.

It didn't take long for her thoughts to gnaw deep down; she needed to know why he was avoiding her, surely he had feelings for her too.

Buffy put on her sneakers, having the determination she had, there wasn't a chance she'd let this slide. If she wanted something she would get it.

The journey was quick and easy, no point in delaying the inevitable. Taking a deep breath, Buffy knocked loudly on his front door. A second later she knocked again in frustration. A few moments later the door opened, Angel stood before her in just gym shorts.

She couldn't help but admire his physique; her happiness was short lived as she looked at his face.

"What you doing here?" The hostility in his tone was not what she was expecting; she gulped then forced a smile "I wanted to ask you about something..." She paused, her eyes pleading.

Angel flicked his eyes towards the kitchen; he let her past then closed the door behind him. He watched her walk hesitantly down the hall; all he wanted to do was pull her close and kiss her but he forced himself to stay back.

Buffy smiled, her voice quiet "you cancelled again..." She didn't know what else she could say, that she missed him? She wanted to spend time with him? Being that direct wasn't a good idea.

He folded his arms across his chest with a shrug, he could only think of one way to get her to leave quickly and that was to be a complete ass "Look Buff, I've got better stuff to do with my time..." he saw her shrink back a little, her eyes hurt.

"Angel... I..." Before she could get further into the conversation he cut her off, his tone condescending.

"Look it was just a good time, nothing important, nothing more... Nothing _serious_, if you thought it was - not my fault" he could see the hurt plastered over her face, her eyes turning glassy.

Buffy blinked a few times to clear her eyes, his word were hurting "Was it me, was I not good?!" Stray tears made their way down her face, things had moved fast with them but she felt like they had a connection.

Angel snorted, he didn't want to be like this but he had to think about himself. Riley was serious, he had built up his career from being in a troubled place when he was younger. He couldn't risk losing it, no matter how much it would hurt them both. Looking at her tear stricken face was killing him, he wanted to protect her, not hurt her.

"You can leave, I'm busy" he smirked at her as he left to go upstairs; a few moments later he heard the door slam. Angel let out a loud sigh, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

Anger built up inside him, he didn't like being bested especially from someone sly and underhanded like Riley. Angel punched his bedroom door, splitting the wood into tiny pieces and cutting his knuckles.

oooooooooooooo

She hadn't made it five minutes from his house before she broke down completely; she was sitting curled up in a ball in a shaded part of the park, tears running down her face.

Buffy felt played, he had acted like he cared and made her feel special, now it was as if nothing had happened between them. Trusting people was something that she struggled with since childhood, she pushed away any one who showed interest in her so not to get hurt. She thought Angel was different.

The sun eventually lowered in the skyline, day turned to night, warmth to cold. Feeling a gust of cool wind Buffy shivered, it felt like the past few hours had skipped past in minutes.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up; things were not meant to be like this, her life was meant to be turning around. The walk back to her apartment was slow, there was no point in rushing, she had no one to go back to or anyone who she could curl up with to take her mind off of everything.

Buffy stopped in her tracks, the door was ajar- she could sense someone was in her apartment. Pushing it open, she stepped inside surveying the interior.

Before she could move further in, the door slammed shut "Welcome home, I've missed you" a pair of arms wrapped around her torso, trapping her arms.

Riley kissed his way along her jaw line, settling on her ear giving it a nibble. He felt her body rigid with fear, he still didn't like the fact she was being difficult.

"Riley, let me go" she heard him snigger, his breath heavy on her neck "Sure, I'll let you go" his grip loosened which surprised her, his face was deceptively sweet "when you're agreeable Buff, things will be easier..." He suddenly went cold then struck her across the face.

Buffy yelped in pain, cradling her face for safety. With all the crying she had done earlier, she was dried out and exhausted.

"Look what you made me do, going behind my back, letting Angel touch you... You're mine, you always have been" he threw photographs at her, shots of her and Angel embracing.

She looked at him incredulously, he was a sweet boy but had drastically changed one day, nothing she knew about had caused this changed it just happened out of the blue.

"Oh Angel understands, I mean we're just kids compared to him... You certainly are" he smiled once again, taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently.

Buffy didn't have the strength to fight back so she let him kiss her, she showed no emotion, no feeling just emptiness. It didn't take long for her to click; Riley had caused the change between her and Angel.

Riley hoisted her up from the floor, patting down her clothes in an attempt to make her more presentable.

"Now, I've found the perfect place for us in LA, you wait here till it's ready in a few days time and ill pick you up, we can officially move in" the smile he had on his face was genuine. He placed a kiss on her nose and left the apartment.

Buffy blinked a few times; the more she interacted with him the more she suspected that his mind wasn't stable.

Looking at her reflection sickened her, she looked worse for wear. Busted lip, bruised cheek, she knew she had to make a stand; she wasn't going to end up like her mother, being treated like a door mat.

Buffy gulped down a painkiller, her eyes remaining on her reflection. She was going to make him pay, it would have to be planned carefully but she would make sure he was locked away, where he couldn't hurt her.

oooooooooooooo

"Hi Angel, I uh was wondering if you had seen Buffy?!" His eyes travelled over to Willow slowly, why was she asking him? She frowned "I'm sure I heard arguing two nights ago... But I've not saw her since then"

Arguing? What was she arguing about and who with? He hadn't spoken to her since she left his house that same day. It didn't sit well with him that she may be in danger.

"I don't know Willow" he watched her scrutinise him carefully; the way she looked at him told him that she knew about him & Buffy. Angel didn't like the accusation "I've not saw her for a couple of days"

Willow could tell by the look on his face he was serious, the worry he showed made her feel more at ease but it wasn't just an argument she heard, she also head a sickening slap "I'm worried Angel, I went to her college class, she didn't show up... I know how important it is for her to go"

Angel began to worry; he knew that about her too, she wouldn't just skip it. He picked up his phone, dialling her number but it went straight to voicemail. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'll check it out" he shrugged his jacket on and left The Bronze, he'd been there to get out of the house and chill... Possibly bump into Buffy as well. He'd spent a LOT of time thinking things over; even if it got him into hot water, he knew he didn't want to be away from her any longer.

He went to her apartment, knocking quietly on the door then gradually getting louder as he grew impatient. The door was locked but it didn't stop him from trying to pick the lock.

Hearing the mechanism click, the door was unlocked and granted him access to her abode but it was empty. Obvious signs of a struggle.

Sickness rose within him, this wasn't like her. The only person capable of hurting her or causing her to flee was Riley. He'd played them all. He left the apartment making sure it was locked and headed out in his car.

Other than her place, the only other place he could think of finding her was the training facility. If she gained access to the building, she would be able to disable the alarms swiftly - she had changed the pin over for him previously.

Angel made his way around the back of the building to the access door, as he suspected it was ajar. Upon entering the building he could hear her grunting along with the kick bag being hit.

He watched her from the shadows for a moment; he had missed her. The control she showed was impressive - the determination was being fuelled by rage "Buffy"

Startled she jumped around and kicked hard. Her leg swung round striking Angel heavily on his calf, sending him to the floor as he buckled under his weight. Her eyes went wide with shock, she wasn't expecting it to be Angel, she was fully expecting it to be Riley.

"Angel!" She kneeled down beside him, her hand on his shoulder. Angel looked up at her his face turning sour, upon her perfect skin was a purple bruise and a cut on her lip. A fire burned inside of him.

"He do this to you?" Angel stood up tall, his chest puffed out, no matter what it cost him he wouldn't let her be hurt like this.

"Angel, I'm taking care of it... I don't want you to jeopardise anything" her eyes pleaded with his.

Angel knew why she had said that, he was a highly skilled weapon - if he was charged with assault he'd lose his licence, lose his business. He shook his head; he didn't care about the consequences "He's not going to win, I won't let him"

Angel turned to leave the building; he was determined to make Riley pay. Buffy got in front him, her hands on his chest trying to stop him.

Angel looked into her eyes, he couldn't resist any longer so he grabbed her into a deep kiss. The time apart and how he had treated her had ate him up from the inside, he wouldn't hurt her again and wanted to prove himself.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck to pull her body flush against his own, she needed comfort. The past few days had been difficult; she wanted to be mad and yell at him but her heart told her not too. She broke the kiss "What did Riley say to you?"

She felt him tense a little; she needed to know what had happened for him to turn like he did, even if it would hurt her "...Not here" he kissed her forehead then headed for his car. It didn't take them long to get back to Angels house and settle across from each other on the sofa.

The look on his face wasn't a good one; she could tell there was something that disturbed him. She took the envelope from him and emptied the contents on the sofa in front of her.

A lumped formed in her throat, like she had received, it was photos of them together and underneath was a ripped exert from a yearbook of her from cheerleading. Buffy sighed deeply; staring at her younger self, smiling widely, the only care she had was if she landed the move correctly at the football game.

She looked up at him, it wasn't like she lied - she just hadn't been forthcoming with the truth "My parents didn't have the best relationship... It was abusive; they eventually abused drugs and alcohol... I uh, dropped out of school when I was granted emancipation at sixteen"

She choked back some tears "I've been on my own since then, it's taken me almost two years to get my life back together, to gain my diploma, only now because I granted access to the money from my Granma's will..." Her head fell into her hands.

Without saying anything Angel sat beside her, his arms pulling her over so she was sitting in his lap, her tears soaking through his shirt.

It had taken over an hour for her to stop sobbing, he held her the entire time doing his best to calm her down. Buffy eventually moved from her position, her face burning up. She didn't mean to act the way she did, she felt embarrassed "Sorry"

Angel smirked "Don't worry about it..." He stretched up cracking his stiff bones, pulling his shirt off and throwing it on to the coffee table, the dampness was becoming uncomfortable.

He sat back down on the sofa, keeping a distance between him and Buffy. Her revelations saddened him, she trusted him, especially to be her first which he could see meant a lot - he then broke that trust. He was selfish, he only thought about himself and the repercussions of what would happen to him.

Finding out what he had, it made it seem much worse of how he had treated her "Buffy... I'm sorry" before she could protest he continued "I didn't mean what I said, you have to understand it took me a long time to build up my business"

She scrunched her eyebrows together, not seeing where this was leading.

"If Riley went to the cops with proof and convinced them to, they could press charges because you're a minor and I'm an _educator_... That would ruin me" Buffy felt her stomach tighten, she didn't realise how her actions would affect him.

She could tell he loved what he done; it pained her to think she could destroy that. Angel saw the look on her face, knowing that she was ready to leave, his words sunk deep in and knowing the type of person she was, she wouldn't want to cause upset.

Standing up quickly, ready to run Buffy was blocked once again by his body "Buffy" he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Angel..." She shook her head "I don't want your life to be turned upside down because of me" she had to put his needs in front of hers. Panic rose within him, he didn't want to lose her. He leaned down to kiss her again, she gradually accepted his embrace by standing on her tip toes, her hands coming round his neck to pull him closer.

This is where she wanted to be, safe and secure in his arms. With everything that she had been through, trusting him the way she did, it didn't seem possible. Buffy broke the kiss, her heart pounding in her chest "I love you"

Her words ran circles in his head, he felt something for her that was certain, but did he love her? He didn't know. All he could do was pull her close, kissing her again.

"You don't have to worry Buffy" a plan was forming, for them to be together Riley had to be out of the picture, somewhere he could not cause harm. Buffy nodded, she'd already been working on a plan since Riley had left her apartment a few days prior; he would be back any day if he wasn't already in town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update, I've been working out of the country; hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Everything was the way it was when he left, nothing disturbed, no sign of activity. Riley's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fist, she wasn't here. He had went back to LA and found the best apartment for them to share, new furniture moved in, new clothes for her to wear and here she was, avoiding him yet again.

Riley shut the door over, using a makeshift key to lock it. If he aroused suspicion then trying to extract Buffy from this town would not be as smooth as he hoped.

He decided to have a look around town, find out where she could be hiding. Eventually he caught sight of a man he'd saw interact with Buffy, he recognised him as the red heads boyfriend. They'd yet to meet.

Xander sat down at the bar and ordered a beer, there wasn't much of a chance to enjoy his quiet time as someone sat down beside him. The man signalled for a beer then faced him "You're Buffy's friend right?!" Riley could see suspicion on the man's face but then he smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I'm Xander, Buffy's friend" he took a swig of beer and smiled again, Riley forced a smile back at him, that goofy look on his face was irritating him.

"Say I've been over to see her but she's not been around, do you know where she is?!"

Xander rubbed his chin, he'd been around Willow more lately and hadn't seen her either "come to think of it, I haven't. Huh, Will's not spoke to her in a few days" If she wasn't home then she could only be at one other place, with _him_.

Riley took a long drink of his beer to calm him down; he would have to remain composed "...the last time I saw her, she looked in bad shape" he saw concern flash out Xander's eyes "I mean, who would hurt Buffy?!"

Gauging the reaction he knew it had worked. He had saw from a far that Xander was fond of Buffy but could see the hate he had for Angel, fuelling the fire, turning them against all him would be fun.

Xander slammed his bottle on the bar top, shaking his head in disbelief "Angel! It would be Angel; they were close then all of a sudden - Nada!"

Riley nodded slowly, pretending that he didn't know who Xander was talking about "This Angel... He a violent guy?!" Xander's head nodded profusely, his eyes wide.

"Yeah! He _teaches_ fighting but he's been in trouble before, he's always thought he could do no wrong... He's hurt someone in the past..."

Hurt someone in the past?! Riley smirked, this he could use. If Angel didn't have an exemplary record then this could be an advantage. He lost the grin feigning shock, playing along with Xander's reaction.

oooooooooooooo

Buffy made her excuses to her college lecturers about her absence, incorporating her fading bruises to make the story seem real but not the truth.

Her English lecturer couldn't care less, all she cared about was that Buffy was missing - excuses or not. Luckily a sympathetic student had duplicated the notes and gave them to her.

She made her way to the library at the college, there was time to fit in some studying before heading over to Angels once he had locked up the facility for the night. The ticking on the clock was wearing down her nerves till she couldn't focus on the words in front of her.

Buffy grabbed her books and headed to Angels. She made her way round to the back of the house, the doors were locked but he kept a spare key hidden above the patio door.

Although she had been staying at his house for a couple of days it felt strange to enter the house alone, she locked the door behind her and headed for the kitchen.

Angel had been very hospitable, he offered to sleep on the sofa but she said that was silly, it was his house after all - they'd settled on sharing his bed but they'd not touched since the first night she had ever spent there.

He made sure she was looked after; she had never had anyone make her feel this special or wanted before "Hey, what's this?" Buffy jumped around a little startled, she smiled sheepishly at him, suddenly feeling self conscious "...dinner"

Angel smiled, he'd grown accustomed to her being here, it felt like she belonged. The smell from the cooking was making him even more hungry "looks great"

He came close and kissed the top of her head, his hand resting on the small of her back. Buffy bit her lip; butterflies flew excitedly around her stomach "It'll be ready in a few minutes" Angel nodded at her and left for a quick shower, Buffy grabbed some plates and served up their meal.

Their meal was peaceful and quiet, Angel was thankful for the gesture. Today's sessions had been tough; he'd usually grab something quick on the way home or throw on a micro meal but having a proper home cooked meal made a difference.

Angel threw the plates into the dishwasher and headed upstairs, it was late and all he could think about was resting in bed. Buffy joined him shortly after, without saying anything she sat on the bed beside him.

She was reading through some of her coursework, the shorts and top she had on left little to the imagination. Angel ran his eyes over her, he hadn't touched her since she first stayed over; he didn't want her to think that was his only reason for asking her.

Buffy put down her book and shifted position so she was lying down, although she hadn't looked at him she could feel him stare at her. When she faced him, he caught her lips with hers.

It didn't surprise her, she knew he was going to kiss her but he still managed to take her breath away. It wasn't rushed or feverish, it was just perfect.

Angels hand traced a line along her stomach, coming to rest upon her hip. Their kiss was slow and deep, they had no intention of rushing this encounter. They stripped each others close off without any haste, savouring each touch, each kiss.

Lying on their sides, Angel pulled so her back was flush against his chest as he inched his way in, a whimper escaping her lips.

Angel lay still for a few moments as he kissed her neck, his hand palming her breast. He could feel her body writhe in frustration, so he began to thrust.

This was different; each time before was hard, fast and just amicable in a sense; this time was loving, caring and full of deep emotions.

Angel could feel something change, he knew he had feelings for her but having her I'm his arms like she was just now, completed him. He pulled out of her long enough to shift their bodies so she was underneath him, he was resting on his forearms, his lips mere millimetres away from hers.

"Buffy" he came closer to her "I love you" Buffy broke the gap between them so she could kiss him, she loved him as well.

Angel re-entered her, building up his speed. They had stopped their kiss; all they could focus on was staring deep into each other's eyes until they came.

oooooooooooooo

A loud knocking disturbed them from sleep. Angel groaned his sleep was peaceful; he was comfortable, most importantly he didn't want Buffy to leave his embrace.

Buffy rolled her head, her eyes still closed "make them leave" she smiled through her tired state then reclaimed her spot on the pillow.

The knocking continued to get louder; clearly they were interested with speaking to him. Angel groaned again but sat up to pull his boxers on, as soon as he got rid of them, the faster they'd be back in bed.

Buffy sighed and followed suit, the knocking was annoying her too. They made their way downstairs; Buffy came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, hidden from sight.

Angel pulled open the door to a cop standing there, ready to knock again. The cops face was hardened "Angel..."

The cop looked at him, his face emotionless "Hello Oz, what do I owe the pleasure?!" Angel drew the eyes off of him; they weren't on the best of terms.

Oz shifted, his tone dripping with sarcasm "...Detective Osborne... concerns have been brought to our attention about the welfare of a Miss Summers... Something about physical harm and you being the last to see her"

Angel's mouth fell open, he couldn't believe what he was being accused of, he would never physically hurt her, he would hurt himself before he let anything happen "You've got this wrong..."

Before Angel could continue, Buffy pushed passed him, her hands on her hips "who said that? It's not true!"

Oz was taken aback by her barging out in nothing more than a tank top and panties; he shook his head and examined her face, days old bruises still evident "From a reliable, concerned bystander... Fully trust his information"

She could feel his eyes scrutinise her face, there were faint bruises still upon her skin, it made her nervous from the way he was looking at her.

Angel looked between the pair, not liking the way Oz was looking at her then at him. He knew all too well that they'd be dragged in; Oz took life serious and didn't mess around with safety.

"I'm going to have to ask you to get dressed and come downtown" although he showed no emotion, you could tell he was serious. Buffy looked at him in amazement, she'd told him there was nothing to worry about; it was evident that they weren't at odds with each other.

"We can go quietly or if you'd prefer I arrest him" Oz tipped his head toward Angel, his eyes never leaving Buffy's. Angel raised his hands in surrender then headed back inside to get dressed.

Her stomach turned queasy, this wasn't what she was expecting. Last night had been perfect and now they were being questioned by the cops. Buffy got dressed in a hurry and went with Angel.

Buffy couldn't understand why they were taking this seriously; she had confirmed that he hadn't touched her, that it was just an accident. She wasn't ready to confess the truth just yet.

Angel sighed, he had been left alone for the past fifteen minutes, he knew the score. Leave them alone, come in and sit in silence, building pressure until you crack. Oz came in and sat in front of Angel, doing exactly as he had guessed.

Another five minutes had crawled past before anyone spoke "You know I wouldn't touch her... I wouldn't do that"

Oz stared back at Angel "I find that hard to believe... That you wouldn't hurt anyone, anyone that trusted you" his words hit their mark, he could see deep emotions on Angels face.

Angel cleared his throat "Daniel, I would never hurt Buffy... I love her"

The detective shifted in his seat, knowing Angel all these years, he had never heard him sound as passionate as he did just now "Look man, we responded to concerns, multiple concerns... Wouldn't be ethical to leave it alone"

Angel frowned, more than one person trying to make him out to be the bad one? He didn't like where this was headed. He had an inclination of who it was though.

Oz looked back at Angels face, knowing the question before it was asked "Can't say who raised these concerns, just that they were doing the 'right' thing"

If that was the way Oz wanted to play then he'd have to find out on his own. "Can I go?" Angel stood up once he was given a go ahead, he couldn't wait to go home.

oooooooooooooo

Once Buffy gave her statement, she left a note for Angel saying she would be over that night; she had to see Willow in the mean time.

The walk to the apartments didn't take long, instead of heading to hers to get a few things she knew it was best to leave it for now and see her friend.

Willow smiled widely, pulling Buffy into a hug "where have you been? I've missed you!" Her breath caught in her throat as her friend squeezed her tightly. Worry was etched on the red heads face, her eyes darting over the imperfections on her skin "What happened?!"

Buffy smiled, she was grateful for the affection, Willow had become a true friend. "There are a few things we have to talk about, if that's okay?"

She was let out of the embrace, her bones thankful for not being crushed. Buffy sat down on the sofa, accepting the soda that was handed to her "where do I begin..."

Willow tucked one leg underneath her as she sat across from her friend, Buffy knew that it was time to let her know about the truth, no point in holding back now. Taking it slow and not leaving out any details Buffy started from the beginning, her childhood, emancipation, Riley... Before she could go into detail about the past few days Xander burst in.

"Buffy! I can't believe you didn't press charges against that heartless son-of-a-bitch!" Both their mouths opened in shock, Willow looked at her partner quizzically, charges, charges for what?!

Xander placed his hand on his hip, the other waving around in exaggeration "Angel! Why didn't you?!"

Buffy stood up, so he had gone to the cops? Rage filled her, how dare he interfere with something that did not concern him "what?!" Willow stayed quiet in the background, she wasn't sure what was going on but couldn't bring herself to intervene.

"Angel didn't do this!" Before she could continue Xander grabbed her forearms, holding her still as he spoke into her face.

"Don't be a victim, send him away - he won't hurt you! Be strong! Angel is a bad person; it's not the first time that something bad has happened!"

Buffy broke out of his grasp and punched him; she didn't appreciate how he was speaking about the man she loved. It was no mystery that they weren't friends; he had a vendetta against him. Not wanting to hear any more, Buffy left the apartment in a hurried state, she wanted to be with Angel.

As she left Xander shouted down the hallway "Ask about Anya!"

oooooooooooooo

Buffy wiped away some tears with her sleeve, everything today had flown past, she had forgotten that she had just thrown these heavy clothes on before they were hauled in.

Despite Summer coming to an end the weather was hot and stifling, she felt in need of a good scrub. Seeing his house was relieving, she would change her clothes, wash and crawl into his arms to forget the hell of today.

Angel was sitting on a bar stool, his leg shaking with impatience. He had been counting each minute that he was alone and that Buffy was out, seeing her brought a smile to his face. He stood up, arms stretched wide which she accepted, he pulled her close, inhaling her scent and immediately felt better.

"Buffy" he placed a kiss on her head then looked down at her "are you okay?!" Her face showed fresh signs of tears, her eyes still puffed up.

The resentment that Xander had for Angel was distressing; it was eating her up not knowing what had happened between them. She looked up at him, it was now or never "who's Anya?!"

Buffy felt his body go rigid before he let her out of his arms, he took a step back from her - the look on his face was frightening. Her pulse raced in the silence, the tension was becoming unbearable.

Angel blinked away the heaviness in his eyes, he avoided saying her name, it was a dark place from his past that he hadn't quite come to terms with. After what felt like minutes but in fact had only been seconds in silence Angel took a deep breath to speak.

"She's the girl I killed"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, although he wasnt actually arrested it was a little bit out there, Apologies for the delay with this chapter.**

* * *

Killed?!

Buffy searched his eyes; all she could see was pain that ran deep. He was visibly shaken and upset, yet all he could do was stare right through her like she wasn't even there.

_Nine years earlier_

_"Angel, it's quite clear we SHOULD have sex again" Angel smirked; she was standing with her hands on her hips in nothing but a pair of panties._

_She came over to the bed and climbed on top, straddling him, her knees either side of his waist. He thrust his hips upwards as he pulled her down to kiss her._

_"Anya, I love you"_

_Angel smiled up at her tenderly, she was his best friend and girlfriend, of course they'd have sex anytime he wanted. Anya grinned down at him "well of course... I love you too"_

_He smacked her ass causing her to squeal "we gotta go; Oz will be waiting for us..." He rolled them over and stood up to get dressed. Anya grunted, she didn't want to leave, she begrudgingly got dressed after Angel and they headed out._

_It didn't take long to get to the junk yard by taking shortcuts through the housing estate nearby; it was vacant with it being a Sunday, no one would be around to see what they were planning on getting up to._

_Angel helped her over the chain-link fence then proceeded over himself. They headed down a path adorned by rusty car exhausts and broken wing mirrors before coming to a clearing. Oz was resting against a car, the smaller boy beside him was bouncing around with excitement._

_Angel looked at the car that had been brought to the yard a day earlier - although a little banged up, it was a classic and it still ran, he couldn't wait to be behind the wheel._

_"Guys! You gotta let me drive!" The smaller boy bopped around the three of them but didn't get a word in._

_"Xander, shut up and sit still!" Anya scolded her younger cousin, even though she loved him; she was annoyed that he had tagged along, he was young and got on their nerves- the junk yard belonged to his father so it was the only way to keep him quiet._

_Angel smiled at the boy, he felt sorry for him, he just wanted to be included and accepted by them. Oz flicked his eyes between Anya and Angel "let's do it"_

_Anya picked up a slim-line crow bar, jamming it in between the metal door frame and the window of the car, after a few shakes the lock popped up so they could gain entry to the vehicle. Angel jumped in the driver's side, pulling open the casing of the car to fiddle about with some wires._

_Oz jumped in the back seat once they heard the roar of the engine - he had been successful. Xander got pushed aside by Anya as she jumped in, preventing him from entering the car with them; causing him to stomp his feet in childish anger._

_Angel put the car in drive and steadily moved it, tapping the gas made the powerful car roar, once having a try, he put his foot down causing the rubber to burn against the concrete from the wheels spinning rapidly._

_Taking off the handbrake made the car shoot off, despite recently starting drivers ed' Angel had natural ability to pick up driving and being able to handle a bigger engine like this one, he felt exhilarated as they picked up speed._

_"Angel! Let me have a go?!" Anya fluttered her eyelashes and flashed a perfect smile, she had him twisted around her finger, he couldn't say no to her._

_Begrudgingly Angel stopped and moved over to the passenger seat allowing Anya to take control of the car. He clicked on his seat belt with a sigh; not that he wasn't confident of her abilities, he just wanted to be driving again._

_Oz stayed quiet in the backseat, his sister was impulsive and reckless, he didn't like the idea of her driving a car this powerful- he would have told her no even if it made him the bad guy and got him an all access pass to her screaming show._

_Nerves percolated through his stomach, they had left through the back entrance of the junk yard and headed for the woods, Anya continuously pressing down on the gas._

_The look on her face was one of pleasure, the speed of the car done to her what it done to him. It was exciting- it became short-lived when he could feel the tyres increasingly lose their grip with the road "Anya... Slow down" she scoffed at the notion._

_Angel faced Oz to plead with him, the look on his face was indifferent – there was no point in saying anything, she wouldn't listen to him either "Anya!" _

_He felt panic as they skid around a corner "STOP" she smiled as she turned to face him, before she could reply he felt himself go weightless._

_It was like a moment of sickening silence before metal was being crunched and scraped. The side windows blew out, sprinkling the three of them with shards of glass._

_They had connected with a tree trunk that had fallen across the road, it vaulted the car causing it to flip on to its roof then be thrown down the embankment so it was right side up again._

_Like being thrown out of a deep sleep Angel took a panicked breath. _

_His head ached, there was a pain from his shoulder that was searing through his muscles, he didn't know what was going on, he was completely disorientated. There was a moan from the back seat, Angel blinked to clear his head "Oz?! You okay?"_

_"I'm fine... Although by looking at the bone sticking out my arm, it's not doing so well" Angel forced a chuckle, it was always like him to have a dry sense of humour in a bad situation._

_He gripped his shoulder, telling by the position it was in it had been dislocated - the pain wasn't pleasant but he was thankful as that was the only injury he could sense he had._

_Angel turned to face Anya, he immediately tried to unbuckle the seat belt but fumbled in panic. He had been sensible enough to be wearing his, Anya hadn't... And wasn't as lucky._

_Her upper body had gone through the windscreen, blood was everywhere. "An... Anya!" He struggled with the lock on the door and set himself free; Oz struggled in the back to get out as well, terror running through him._

_Angel got unsteadily to his feet and made his way round to Anya, she was barely conscious and mumbling but not being coherent, the blood in her mouth bubbling as she tried to speak_.

_"My god! you kids okay? I've called an ambulance!" A passerby was on the top road, his arms flailing around to get their attenti_on.

_Panic built up inside him, she didn't look in a good way. Angel ran his hand over her face repeating his words "stay awake! Stay awake Anya" her eyes fluttered weakly as she stared at him "An, i love you"_

_Her eyes closed as she succumbed to her injuries, Angel stood motionless as did Oz. Warm tears ran down his face, the more he tried to clear them, the more that appeared- they wouldn't stop from running_.

_The flashing lights and the sounds of the sirens signalled that the Ambulance had arrived, the paramedics made their way down to the injured teens, one checking Anya before facing Angel with sadness in their eyes._

_His vision was blurring in and out, the concussion raging within in his head, they checked him over and tried to take him away but he refused to move, he didn't dare let Anya out of his sight. Angel dropped down to the ground, his weight became too much to bear._

_The past five minutes played over in his head, over and over, the noise, the silence, the strong metallic smell of the blood, his heart began racing_. _This was all a dream, it couldn't be happening._

Buffy's heart sank; the raw emotion in his voice and the tears that trailed down his hard face was enough to make her cry.

She reached out to touch Angel but he pulled violently away from her, shaking his head "Don't"

He moved backwards to be away from her, he didn't want or need her sympathy "It's my fault she died. I was the responsible one, I was there to look after them, I let them down... I let her down"

He spat out his words as if they were venom, he didn't like to think about what had happened. After the accident he let himself be eaten up with grief, causing the breakdown of his family and a lot of harm.

Buffy closed her eyes, having the burden of a young life being lost; especially someone you deeply cared for, dying in front of you must have been hard for him.

Angel ran his hands over his face then headed for the door, without saying anything he stepped outside and out of sight; he needed space.

Buffy took a step towards the table top and rested her hands on top for support, her body had suddenly felt as if it was full of lead, tears ran down her face then dripped onto the table.

oooooooooooooo

The shriek of the alarm jolted her out of her sleep; she rolled over and slid her arm out hoping to feel his body. The sheets were firm and cold; no one had occupied that space throughout the night.

Buffy sighed heavily; she'd stayed awake until at least three in the morning waiting on him returning but grown tired and must have fallen asleep.

"Angel?!" She made her way downstairs in case he had slept on the sofa so not to disturb her. Once again the house was empty; it seemed that he hadn't returned.

She got washed and changed in a rush; she would check the usual places to see if he was there and if no luck then she would have to go to see the detective that they met yesterday.

Each place Buffy went was unsuccessful, no signs and if someone was there they hadn't seen him. With no option left she made her way to Sunnydale P.D. Buffy's face fell as she entered the lobby, Willow was standing at the front desk, her face in a deep scowl. "Will?"

Willow threw her arms out to exaggerate her words "Silly Boys, Silly, Silly Boys! You got called in too?!" Her scowl lessened into annoyance, her foot tapping on the floor.

"What?!" Buffy came to a halt in front of her, she didn't know what Willow was talking about.

"Oh! Uh... You're not here because of the fight?!" Her pale skin blushed, she felt as if she'd put her foot in her mouth. Buffy shook her head "Fight, what fight?!"

Before Willow could fill her in on what happened, Oz came out from his Office "…Playing with Angels face as if it was a punching bag"

Oz tipped his head at Buffy and Willow for them to follow him "fortunate for us, Xand' punches like a girl, no offence… he bought himself a night in the beautiful rooms of the P.D" he led them down the corridor to the stretch of cells. Xander was in a cell and Angel was sitting in the hall way, his head in his hands.

"You two ready to kiss and make up?" Oz rest his back against the wall, he took in the look both men had in their eyes, if he was that way inclined, he would smirk at them.

Both Willow and Buffy had their arms crossed over their chest, not pleased with the current predicament. Oz looked at the men then back at the women.

"Not until he confesses that he done that to Buffy, it's sickening!" Xander was pointing at Angel, anger in his eyes.

Angel sighed, throwing his hands in the air, his voice stern "I didn't do it!"

Buffy looked at them incredulously, she couldn't believe that they had been arguing this much that Xander had tried to take Angel on, causing him to be locked up.

"Xander! It wasn't Angel who did this to me!" Xander cut her off during her sentence, he was blinded by rage "Buffy, stop standing up for him, he has to pay for what he's done!"

Willow looked between them, it finally clicked. She knew there was always hate between them, every chance Xander got he would attack Angel but now she knew why.

"God, Xander! Stop blaming Angel and Angel stop blaming yourself!" She looked at Oz with kindness in her eyes "I'm sorry Oz, I know she was your sister but you remember what she was like?!"

She was throwing her arms about as she spoke "Anya was headstrong, abrupt and focused, if she wanted to do something she would! It was her fault, she didn't listen, and she didn't have the sense to wear a damn SEATBELT!"

Willow was shaking, confrontation wasn't her strong suit, it built up over time until it would burst and cause a dramatic episode, like now, she blushed and mumbled "okay, I don't feel better now"

Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially from Willow, the one person who he idolised was Anya, and he had been torn up about what happened, Angel swore he would protect her and didn't.

"It's his fault! He doesn't look out for anyone but himself! He loves no one but himself!"

Emotion cracked on Oz's vacant face, he rarely showed it but mention of his sister hit deep inside, he knew where Willow was coming from, Anya was a free spirit, he never blamed Angel but they had unresolved issues.

"He loves Buffy... He'd never hurt her" he whispered.

They all looked at Angel, he was visibly upset but the love he had in his eyes as he stared at Buffy was evident. Buffy walked over to him and was enveloped in his arms as he brought her in to a toe-curling kiss.

Xander pinched the bridge of his nose, he couldn't deal. Willow wanted to feel elation at the pair but couldn't, there was only one person that would do something like that to Buffy "We can't let Riley get away with this"

Xander looked dumbfounded, he somewhat knew who Riley was, he had spoken to him in depth the day before but wasn't sure why he was being brought into this conversation "Riley?!..." Just like when he was a boy, yet again he was being ignored and received no answer.

Oz got the gist of what was happening, he didn't know what the situation was but his instinct told him to trust them, he looked over to Buffy and Angel; Angel petted her hair soothingly "he's not going to get away with this"


End file.
